


Loving you (it's the easiest thing I'll ever do)

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, ALL the comfort, Domestic Boyfriends, Episode: s03e03 What Lies Beneath, Extended Scene, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, M/M, Sappy as hell, True Love, and then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: Thank you for loving my boy.Maryse's parting words are on a constant loop in Magnus' head.-Picks up directly after Maryse has left the loft.





	Loving you (it's the easiest thing I'll ever do)

**Author's Note:**

> This episode left me with so many Feelings, you guys, ugh. If they keep this up, only the most resilient of us will be left alive by the time the season finale comes around (yours truly definitely not included).
> 
> Also, two times now Magnus has alluded to being "a lot" and "too much," and if the writers aren't going to expand on that, then I sure will.

_Thank you for loving my boy._

Maryse’s parting words are on a constant loop in Magnus’ head as him and Alec start cleaning away the remnants of their dinner—the mundane way, because Alec said he needed to process, and although Magnus personally can’t see the appeal of cleaning by hand, he has to admit that the mechanics of it is somewhat calming.

On some level, he really shouldn’t be surprised by yet another Lightwood’s ability to render him speechless (after all, it seems to run in the family), but Magnus had honestly never thought he’d see the day when _Maryse Lightwood_ willingly warmed to him, not to mention to _him and Alec._ He had been too stunned to put the truth into words: that there was no reason for her to thank him for something that was, in reality, more instinct than choice: that, for him, loving Alexander was the furthest thing from a hardship; it was _easy_.

Looking at his favorite Lightwood now as he stands in Magnus’ kitchen, mindlessly drying off the dishes, sure and relaxed like he belongs, it has never felt more true.

Magnus leans against the counter next to him.

“You okay?”

Alec nods absently.

“Yeah, it’s just… a lot, you know?”

Magnus hums agreement, eyes tracking the movement of Alec’s hands as they towel off a plate. “The night sure was eventful.”

Alec snorts.

“You could say that again.”

He disposes of the plate and rubs a hand down his face.

“I just… I can’t believe the Clave is having her deruned.”

Magnus, though, has no problem believing it. He has been alive for too long to be surprised by the Clave’s actions; after all, it is an organization that thrives off of control, and when confronted with the knowledge that one of their own Council members had been working for the enemy, it’s only natural that they would feel the need to “cleanse” their ranks of any Shadowhunters who could potentially still harbor the same, toxic beliefs, starting with former Circle members.

But Alec already knows all of that.

Stepping closer, he places a hand on Alec’s arm.

“I’m sorry, Alexander.”

Alec sighs.

“Yeah…”

He shifts until they’re facing one another, and Magnus can see the worry, yes, but also the unmistakable contentment in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he says. “For tonight, for being here… For being so good with her.”

Magnus waves a hand dismissively.

“I can hardly take all the credit,” he says. “She made it remarkably easy.” He tilts his head and adds, eyeing Alec carefully, “Receiving her approval was… unexpected.”

Alec gives a short laugh.

“Yeah, well,” he says, and there’s a soft smile in his eyes as he cups Magnus’ face, thumb absently stroking his cheek. “It was only a matter of time, really. Only a complete idiot wouldn’t approve of you.”

That... wasn't really where Magnus had intended to lead the conversation. But his chest still constricts, as it always does, when Alec says something with such blunt, painful honesty, as if he doesn’t even stop to think about how his words affect Magnus’ poor, battered heart.

“And… I know that’s not what you may have heard, before,” Alec continues after a brief pause, brow adorably knitted as it always is when he mulls over what he wants to say. “But you’re not ‘too much’ anything, Magnus. Not to me. You’re perfect, and whoever told you otherwise was wrong.”

It isn’t the first time Alec has said something like this, reassured centuries-old insecurities, but that he can still say it, can voice it _now,_ only a day after having learnt of Magnus’ heritage, of his father, it’s…

Well.

It’s more than Magnus thought he’d ever have, and far more than he deserves.

As if reading his mind, Alec’s expression shifts into one of pure fondness. He leans down and presses their lips together; the kiss tastes of nothing but love and reassurance, just as it had by the pool table a few nights prior, and Magnus sighs into it.

“You’re okay?” Alec asks when they break apart, and Magnus can’t help but chuckle at the repeat words from earlier this evening.

“I’m okay,” he confirms, smiling. More than okay, really: how can he be anything else, when having this man in his life?

Alec smiles and brushes his lips against Magnus’ temple, before breaking away to deal with the last of the dishes. Magnus watches him helplessly, so pathetically, utterly in love, and he thinks, yes.

Loving Alexander Lightwood is, by far, the easiest thing he has ever done.

Even if his cooking skills are abysmal.


End file.
